1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine, such as a pachinko game machine, that is provided with a variable display for displaying a varying plurality of symbols necessary for a game, and a controller, such as a microcomputer, for controlling the variable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ball-shooting gaming machine, such as a pachinko game machine, is provided with a symbol display that is arranged to commence display of a varying plurality of symbols when a predetermined condition is satisfied, and rewards a player when the variation of the symbols is stopped while the symbol display presents a display of a predetermined combination of symbols. In recent years, an electrical display, such as a liquid crystal display, is commonly used as the symbol display since various effects can be demonstrated therein.
Such electrical displays permit various indications or demonstrations that enhance the player's interest in the game. For example, such indications may include: a real-time indication of the number of times during a game that an advantageous open state has been attained in response to a specified combination of symbols (e.g., "big hit"); a real-time indication of the number of playing balls that entered a variable winning device; a change in a background color to indicate in an exciting way that a specified pattern of symbols corresponds to a "big hit;" the appearance of new characters that are different from the symbols that will be variably displayed; an indication of a pattern with unusual motion to indicate that the "big hit" can be obtained if one more special symbol is arranged in the display (i.e., "reach state"), thereby indicating to the player that a "big hit" may soon appear; etc.
A particularly useful demonstration for elevating the player's interest is a pattern or symbol variation display that is termed a "reach action" in the "reach state" mentioned above. When the reach action begins, the player's attention is drawn to the display with an expectation of the appearance of a "big hit." The reach action includes, for example, a change in the speed of the displayed pattern or symbol variation, a change of the duration of the symbol variation, or the like. Sometimes, the "big hit" will appear 100% of the time after a special reach action. Thus, such a reach action is predictive of the appearance of a "big hit."
The reach action on a display of a conventional gaming machine, however, may disadvantageously be but a simple indication, such as a change of speed or duration of a particular pattern or symbol variation. Since the "big hit" might not always appear, the conventional simple indication may betray the player's expectation and thereby have the contrary effect of reducing the player's interest in the game.
In addition, as mentioned above, it is known that the reach action is carried out by indicating a symbol (or a character) other than the symbols that are variably displayed. The conventional reach action is but a simple symbol indication, and does not provide any information as to the possibility of the appearance of a "big hit." The player therefore easily tires of the conventional simple reach action, and the game becomes monotonous.
Reliable information relative to the appearance of a "big hit" will not give the player excessive expectation of a "big hit," and the player will not feel betrayed when a "loss" is definitely determined. If the information indicative of the probability of a "big hit" is not only simple information, but also an interesting and effective demonstration with variety, it would enhance the player's interest in the entire game.